Chastity devices have a long history, some forms of them dating back millennia. A male chastity device is installed and locked onto a man's genitals, with the key or code for unlocking it typically being under the control of the man's sexual partner. This ensures that the man engages in sexual activity only with the key holder. Male chastity devices, at least effective ones, have proven to be difficult to create given the external nature of male genitalia. Prior art chastity devices have often proven to be wildly complicated, requiring belts, straps, harnesses, and/or rigid pants and suspenders. They often require large, awkward attachments to the penis and testicles, making them cumbersome and uncomfortable for the user. Further complications are due to the need to provide an outlet for urination. More recently, smaller male chastity systems made of lighter materials have appeared. Among these are the popular plastic CB line (for instance the CB6000) by AL Enterprises (U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,296), silicone devices such as BirdLock and the BON4, and devices with radically different construction such as the various plastic Exobelt models. These devices are more comfortable than their antique, steel counterparts. However many issues remain concerning their security and comfort. Users report discomfort from hard materials, skin abrasion from seams in the silicone housings, lack of proper blood circulation, and ease of extraction of the penis. Essentially, when the device is tight enough to be secure, it is not tight enough to be comfortable and permit proper blood circulation. When it is loose enough to allow some degree of comfort and circulation, there is very little security.